


O Ninho

by MarcosII2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanfic, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcosII2/pseuds/MarcosII2
Summary: O espaço pode ter surpresas para Verônica. Uma dessas surpresas ocorre quando a namorada diz que está grávida.
Relationships: Veracxa - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giulia Cardoso de Souza Latta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Giulia+Cardoso+de+Souza+Latta).



> Fanfic de veracxa e como elas deveriam ter terminado no Voltron

Verônica se apaixonou pelo espaço quando era criança. Ela adorava o cosmos e as estrelas que e as estrelas que brilhavam neles. Na adolescência, ela apreciava foguetes e suas elaboradas construções. E, aos vinte e poucos anos, bajulava os lugares vazios e escuros, os buracos negros com seu fascínio misterioso. Aos vinte e poucos anos, ela se apaixona pelos habitantes do espaço sideral. Cada tipo único de alienígena e todos os seus encantos e peculiaridades culturais.

No final dos seus vinte anos, ela se apaixonou por um alienígena muito particular com seus sorrisos suaves e comportamento silencioso. Com seus olhos gentis e rosto gentil. Mais ainda, ela se apaixonou pela inteligência e lealdade da mulher. Com seu código moral inesperadamente forte e bravura.

Veronica adorava tudo sobre o espaço e o que tinha para oferecer. Ela ficou emocionada ao saber que Acxa era uma dessas coisas. Atualmente, a Galra estava dormindo. Enrolada, com as pernas puxadas para o peito e a cabeça enterrada profundamente em um dos travesseiros de Verônica. Um ninho de cobertores a cercava. Ela parecia totalmente acolhedora. Veronica estava quase certa de que a mulher havia adquirido tantos travesseiros e cobertores porque passara muitas noites sem nem um colchão para dormir.

Veronica esfregou as costas de Acxa e esperou a mulher acordar.

Veronica viu sua noiva mudar de posição e abrir os olhos. Eles fecharam mais uma vez. A Galra piscou algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Ela os colocou em Verônica e sentou-se. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e seus olhos ainda pareciam tão sonolentos. Seus movimentos eram lentos quando ela esticou os braços e bocejou. Verônica passou os dedos pelos cabelos emaranhados. "Boa tarde, Acxa."

"Tarde?" Acxa murmurou, esfregando o sono dos olhos.

"Sim, tarde. Você dormiu o dia todo."

Era um hábito que Acxa havia adquirido nos últimos meses. Ela saiu da cama e pegou um copo de água. Verônica ficou de pé atrás dela, passando os braços em volta do meio e esfregando a bochecha entre as omoplatas da Galra.

O espaço teve muitas surpresas para Verônica.

Ela não esperava encontrar um homem como Coran que fosse tão caprichoso, mas tão inteligente ao mesmo tempo. Menos ainda, ela esperava entender um pouco da linguagem dele e usá-la regularmente. Gritando, "oh quiznak!" na mesa de jantar sempre ganhava um olhar penetrante de Acxa.

Também foi um choque para Verônica quando ela terminou em um festival do Clear Day assistindo James e Kinkade brigando por um bicho de pelúcia. Ela nunca imaginou que participaria de uma celebração no espaço sideral, ela dificilmente foi convidada para as coisas na terra.

Apaixonar-se por Acxa foi outro acontecimento inesperado. Realmente não deveria ter sido; Veronica imaginou que encontraria um amor no espaço e não na Terra. Mas Acxa, em particular, foi uma surpresa. A Acxa estava tão frio e distante a princípio. Tão stand-offish que tinha posto Veronica de lado. Demorou um pouco para perceber que a Galra era simplesmente inesperadamente tímida. Veronica estava certa de que se aproximar dela era o maior choque que a galáxia poderia oferecer.

Mas o espaço não foi feito com ela. Tinha mais uma surpresa para ela ...

Mais uma surpresa que Acxa se deleitou com um rubor rastejando sobre suas bochechas.

Acxa colocou o copo de lado e descansou a mão em cima da de Verônica. Verônica não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, passando a mão sobre o inchaço da barriga da mulher. Já fazia um tempo, porque a Galra finalmente perguntou se eles poderiam se sentar novamente. Veronica a soltou e deixou Acxa levá-la de volta ao seu forte de travesseiros e cobertores.

Essa foi provavelmente a mais longa que Acxa já a deixou abraçá-la assim. Verônica se atreveu a esperar que ela estivesse ficando mais confortável.

Como a maioria das coisas, a Galra também era bastante estranha sobre isso. Não que a própria Verônica não fosse. Sob circunstâncias normais, Acxa era estranho por ser tocado - muito menos por estranhos. Então Verônica não ficou surpresa ao ver Acxa ficar perturbada quando a mãe de Pidge perguntou se ela podia sentir o bebê chutar. Hoje em dia, isso acontece com bastante regularidade, principalmente pelos membros da Garrison que tiveram seus próprios filhos na Terra. Eram principalmente os humanos; Verônica estava sentindo que o desejo de sentir o bebê chutar era uma coisa humana.

Veronica sabia muito bem que Acxa não gostava de estar no centro das atenções. Ela tinha um bom pressentimento de que era por isso que a Galra passava tanto tempo escondida em seu pequeno ninho de travesseiros. Quanto mais sua barriga inchava, mais reclusa a mulher se tornava. Seu forte a mantinha longe de olhos e toques curiosos.

Era uma fonte de conforto e proteção.

Ela era apenas um bicho de pelúcia longe da segurança total; talvez um dia desses, Veronica pudesse fazer James entregar o brinquedo de pelúcia que ele ganhou. Acxa secretamente estava de olho nisso desde aquele dia claro.

"O que você quer nomear?" Verônica pergunta, ela queria estender a mão sobre o bebê, mas ela tem quase certeza de que Acxa já havia atingido seu limite de toques durante o dia. "Você quer que ele tenha um nome humano ou um nome de Galra."

"Eu quero que ele tenha um nome humano." Ela decidiu. Essa foi uma das poucas coisas que não a surpreendeu. Acxa parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para assimilar o máximo possível. Na maioria dos dias, parecia que ela estava tentando romper completamente com sua herança. Algo que colocou uma pontada no coração de Verônica.

"Eu acho que um nome de Galra seria muito bom, no entanto." Veronica ousou protestar. "Poderia ser apenas mais um pequeno passo para ajudar a unir a Terra e a sociedade espacial".

Acxa pensou por um momento, esfregando distraidamente círculos sobre o solavanco. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Os nomes de Galra não são exatamente bonitos."

O coração de Veronica doeu novamente. Toda vez que a mulher fazia um comentário inclinado sobre sua própria cultura, Verônica se sentia mal. "Seu nome é bonito. Ezor e Zethrid também são bons nomes." Ela tinha que levar a mulher a considerar sua herança mais positivamente.

"Obrigado." Acxa respondeu.

"Você quer parar na cafeteria e comer alguma coisa?" Ela também teve que tirar a mulher de seu quarto novamente.

"As pessoas me encaram." Acxa murmurou. "Eles olharam antes ..."

"Eles não querem dizer nada com isso, são apenas curiosos." Veronica a tranquilizou. "Confie em mim, eles estariam bajulando sua barriga se você também fosse humano. Isso é apenas uma coisa na Terra."

"É ..." ela procurou o termo humano, "burro. E uma invasão do espaço pessoal."

Veronica riu alto. "Nós, humanos, tendemos a não saber muito sobre o espaço pessoal".

Acxa cruzou os braços sobre o peito, os lábios inferiores saindo em um beicinho. "Bem, é melhor você aprender ou eu não poderei sair do meu quarto."

Com um olhar revirado, Veronica puxa Acxa para seus pés. "Vamos lá. Acredite ou não, eles estão tentando ser legais. Os toques são afetuosos."

Acxa inclinou a cabeça, "Afetuosos?"

"Sim." Verônica respondeu. "Pense nisso como sua resposta de luta ou fuga. A mãe humana gosta de tocar sua barriga porque tem um instinto maternal. A Galra não tem algo assim?"

Acxa parecia segurar seu bebê com mais força. "Protegemos nossos jovens." Ela fez uma pausa. "Mas geralmente não começamos a beijar nossos filhotes até depois que eles nascem."

As bochechas de Veronica coraram, ela sabia que Acxa estava se referindo ao único caso em que Verônica havia feito exatamente isso. Sua barriga acabara de se formar e Veronica lhe dera um beijo suave. Um que deixou sua noiva confusa e perturbada.

"Temos algumas diferenças culturais." Veronica apontou o óbvio. "Por favor, venha comigo. Eu não quero que você fique sozinha aqui em cima. Keith sente falta de vê-lo." Ela apertou a mão da Galra. "Se você não fizer isso por mim, faça por Keith."

Acxa gemeu com a menção de Keith. "Bem."

Veronica sabia disso, isso funcionaria. Apesar de seu passado fracassar no relacionamento romântico, o casal ainda estava muito próximo. Ela ficou perto de Veronica, seguindo atrás. Ela tinha certeza de que Acxa estava fazendo algum tipo de pequena tentativa de esconder sua barriga de bebê. A Galra foi uma viagem real. Veronica a levou até Keith e notou que ela iria buscar a comida deles quando os dois os alcançassem. Relutantemente, Acxa a deixou ir. Ela se sentiu confortável em deixar Acxa com Keith, o homem era muito bom em respeitar a bolha pessoal da Galra e ajudá-la a fazer com que outras pessoas fizessem o mesmo.

Com isso em mente, ela supôs que não faria mal incomodar James sobre o brinquedo de pelúcia. Ela imaginou que alguns colocados corretamente, 'por favor, para o bebê', ganhariam o brinquedo. Ela ficou na fila da comida, deixando seus pensamentos correrem um pouco livres.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que o bebê era dela. Que as mulheres de Galra poderiam engravidar outras mulheres de Galra. A princípio, ficou furiosa com Acxa por não lhe dizer que, se soubesse, teria tomado algumas medidas de precaução e insistido que Acxa também. Ela ficou irritada por mais ou menos uma semana, até encontrar a Galra encolhida em seu ninho, chorando para si mesma.

Sua raiva começou a diminuir. E desapareceu completamente quando Acxa murmurou que não sabia que era possível para uma mulher humana engravidar uma mulher de Galra. Que ela tinha lido nos livros de biologia humana que seres humanos do mesmo gênero não podiam procriar, então ela assumiu que seria o mesmo entre ela e Verônica.

Assim, Verônica se sentiu culpada por fazer Acxa sentir como se estivesse lidando com isso sozinha.  
Era o tipo de surpresa que apenas o espaço podia oferecer. Mas ela cresceu para ser feliz por isso. Ela não havia pensado muito nas crianças, mas a ideia de ter uma família com Acxa era reconfortante.

Veronica tinha a sensação de que a mulher seria uma boa mãe. Tendo sido abandonada pelos próprios pais, Acxa mencionou uma ou duas vezes, de passagem, que se preocupava com o tipo de mãe que seria. Uma mãe estranha, talvez. O tipo que apareceria nos eventos da escola e embaraçaria seu filho com piadas terríveis sobre o espaço, provavelmente. Mas ela não podia ver Acxa deixando seu filho não ser amado do jeito que ela era.

Ela olhou para a Galra do outro lado da lanchonete. Ela estava sorrindo, rindo. Ela parecia confortável, embora um pouco deslocada, mas à vontade não menos. Verônica só esperava que ela continuasse assim.

O almoço não foi tão terrível quanto ela imaginou. Perto do final de sua refeição, ela estava ganhando mais atenção indesejada. Pessoas e alienígenas começaram a notar que ela estava de volta. Ela tentou ignorar os olhares. Ela chegou à conclusão de que não fazia nenhum favor a si mesma em se esconder por tanto tempo.

Seu repentino reaparecimento, sozinho, estava fadado a atrair olhares. Isso nem sequer levou em consideração que seu bebê também crescera um pouco. Com a barriga solta, os cabelos cresceram, caindo logo abaixo dos ombros. Seus chifres também cresceram, mais longos e com mais galhos. Ela não sabia qual aspecto havia atraído olhares mais intrigados.

Isso a fez se sentir quase tonta por ter tantos holofotes nela. Ela realmente esperava que eles não começassem a pedir para sentir o bebê chutar. Ela só queria terminar o almoço em paz. Ela supôs que valia a pena conversar com Keith novamente. Ele ofereceu muito apoio. E Allura se ofereceu para cuidar do bebê se ela e Veronica precisassem de algum tempo a sós no futuro.

Ela estava de volta ao conforto de seu quarto, decidindo por fim e por si mesma, que provavelmente tinha sido uma boa coisa tentar se tornar social novamente. Ainda assim, ela estava aliviada por estar envolvida em um casulo dos cobertores mais felpudos. Eles cheiravam como ela e Verônica, que só a acalmavam.

Em alguns meses, ela acariciaria seu filho em um cobertor. Com alguma sorte, o bebê apreciaria os lençóis tanto quanto ela.

Acxa relaxou, olhando para o teto. Ela ainda estava bastante cansada, uma dor surda pulsava em suas costas. Ela certamente estava sentindo o peso de sua gravidez e ainda não havia terminado.

"Ei, eu tenho algo para você!" Veronica exclamou.  
Acxa virou a cabeça, os olhos brilhando quando Verônica colocou o luxuoso em suas mãos. Ela o abraçou no peito. "Ele chorou quando você o conquistou e roubou?"  
Veronica riu alto com isso. "Eu não o conquistei . Perguntei se você poderia ter e disse a ele que isso a deixaria realmente feliz. Eu posso ou não ter enganado algo sobre fazer uma mulher grávida chorar."

Acxa revirou os olhos, o que uma Veronica sorrateira era.

Não importa, ela esfregou o queixo na pelúcia.

"Se importa se eu apertar lá dentro?"

Acxa se esforçou para desvendar seu emaranhado de cobertores e deixou Veronica deslizar ao lado dela. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos macios. O hálito quente de Veronica contra seu pescoço fez seu travesseiro forte muito mais aconchegante. Veronica ligou algumas músicas, notou que o estilo se chamava chillstep. Francamente, Acxa estava ficando confuso com a quantidade de tipos de 'passos' e 'núcleos' da música. Não menos do que isso, o chillstep era um tipo sereno de música eletrônica, e geralmente a ajudava a dormir. Veronica fechou o espaço entre eles e apertou as mãos dela.

Ocorreu-lhe o quão completo um bebê adormecido faria essa imagem. Acxa sorriu para si mesma, ela finalmente teria uma família.

Uma família de verdade.


	2. O Parto de Acxa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa finalmente vai dar a luz em um dia de muitas surpresas

1 Mês depois:

Acxa já estava grávida de 9 meses

Acxa:Ufa. Acabei de voltar da consulta e segundo a doutora Holt eu vou ter um bebê saudável em alguns dias só que não entendi por que você não quer saber o gênero?

Verônica:É porque eu quero que seja surpresa se é que me entende.

Acxa e Verônica se beijam

Verônica:Mal vejo a hora de segurar nosso filho nos braços.

Acxa:Eu também pois eu não aguento mais essa gravidez. Uf

Verônica e Acxa se beijam de novo em um abraço.

Verônica:Acxa eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa.

Acxa:O que?

Verônica:Por que as minhas calças estão molhadas?

Acxa:Pera o que?!

Verônica:Ah não! Isso quer dizer que…

Acxa:O bebê vai nascer! Ai! Eu senti uma contração. Ui!

Verônica:Calma eu vou buscar ajuda. Fica aí que eu já volto.

Acxa:Tá bom. Ai!

Verônica corre pelos corredores da guarnição até que esbarra com a Zethrid e a Ezor (que também está grávida porém de 7 meses só que de gêmeos)

Zethrid: Verônica!? O que houve pra que você corra com tanta pressa!?

Verônica:A Acxa! Ela vai ter o bebê!

Ezor:O que? Agora?!

Verônica:Sim! Ela me mandou buscar ajuda! Estou indo pegar a Doutora Holt e a Krolia!

Ezor:Por que a Krolia?

Verônica:É que ela tem uma experiência com partos!

Ezor:Ah tá entendi.

Verônica:Agora dá licença!

Ezor: Espero que quando vocês dois saírem seja pouco doloroso.

Os gêmeos chutam após o comentário da mãe.

Ezor:Uf que chutão. Acho que eles herdaram o seu temperamento Zethrid.

Zethrid:Ou seja serão grandes guerreiros quando crescerem.

Verônica chega correndo na enfermaria e encontra a Doutora Holt e Krolia que estavam examinando um Alteano com Escorregadela. 

Verônica (ofegante):Uf,Uf….

Krolia:O que foi pra você vir numa correria dessas Verônica?

Verônica:A Ac… Ac … Ac 

Krolia:A Acme o que tem com a Acme com isso?

Verônica: A ACXA VAI TER O BEBÊ!!!!!!!!!!

Doutora Holt:Pera o quê? Mas já acabei de examiná-la recentemente e ela só ia ter o bebê daqui a 1 semana.

Verônica: Não é você que decide isso. Quem decide isso é o bebê! E ele tá muito impaciente pra nascer agora então vocês duas vem comigo o mais rápido possível!

Krolia:Por que eu tenho que vir junto?

Verônica:Porque a Acxa confia em você nesse assunto pois segundo ela você tem uma experiência com partos. Então vamos logo com isso.

Verônica,Krolia junto a Doutora Holt correm pela guarnição até que elas esbarram na Allura.

Allura: Verônica? O que foi que pressa é essa ?

Verônica:A Acxa vai ter o bebê e eu estou levando a Krolia junto a Doutora Holt para fazer o parto.

Allura:Posso ir junto? Eu sei fazer um parto então eu quero ajudar…

Verônica:Como carambas você sabe fazer um parto?

Allura:Bom em Altea eu fiz um curso de parteira porque eu achei que um dia ia ser útil

Verônica:Tá bom então. Vamos!

As 4 entram no quarto e encontram a Acxa assim:  
Sem calças e sentada em uma posição em que da pra ver a saida do bebê completamente dilatada segurando as pernas enquanto sente muita dor

Doutora Holt:Meu Deus do Céu! Parece que tá quase na hora do bebê nascer.

Allura: Muito bem ah. Doutora Holt,Krolia segurem as pernas da Acxa e eu vou ajuda-la a tirar o bebê.

Doutora Holt e Krolia:Tá bom

Acxa: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Allura:Muito bem você está indo bem continue assim que vai ficar tudo bem

Acxa:Deixe-me mudar de posição

Allura:Está bem.

Acxa fica nessa posição:

Sentada na beirada da cama de cócoras 

Acxa: Não posso fazer isso!

Allura: Bem, você vai ter que fazer isso. Aí vem o bebê.

Acxa:URGGGGGG!!!! AF AF. Não dá eu não consigo. Muito Cansada.

Verônica:Acxa! Acxa! Olha pra mim.

Verônica:Olha pra mim. Eu sei que você consegue eu já vi você passar por coisas piores. Você consegue fazer isso e você tá quase lá você já não me disse que você queria segurar o nosso filho nos seus braços. Não disse?

Acxa assente.

Verônica:Então em breve você vai fazer isso. Só mais 5 minutinhos de dor pra uma vida inteira de felicidade. Tá bom?

Allura:Eu também acho que você consegue.

Doutora Holt:Idem

Krolia: Também acho.

Acxa:Tudo bem.

Allura: Muito bem. Empurra no 3 ok?

Acxa balança a cabeça concordando

Allura:1… 2… 3. Empurra!

Acxa:AHHHHHHH

Allura:Tô vendo a cabeça! Anda só mais um empurrão! Vai força!

Acxa:AHHHHHHHHH.

Choro de bebê.

Allura:É uma menina.

Verônica:Ela é linda.

Verônica:Qual é o nome dela?

Acxa:Mia. O nome dela é Mia 

Verônica:Que nome lindo.

Allura:Você quer segurar-la?

Acxa:Quero mais do que tudo em toda criação!

Allura dá Mia para Acxa que a pega nos braços

Acxa:Ah minha menininha. Eu sou sua mamãe.

Mia abre os olhos pela primeira vez eles são como os olhos de Verônica:Azuis Prateados.

Acxa: Talvez quando ela crescer ela fique mais parecida comigo

Ezor:Olá podemos entrar?

Acxa:Podem.

Ezor:Olha que coisinha mais fofinha… Cut Cut goooo

Ezor:Uf mal posso esperar para ter meus filhos.

Acxa:Qual é o gênero?

Ezor:Um menino e uma menina.

Ezor: Eu queria que fosse surpresa mas alguém disse que não estava afim disso

Ezor dá um olhar de desgosto para Zethrid. E todos a encaram.

Zethrid:O que? Eu não iria aguentar mais 6 meses me roendo de curiosidade. Eu iria enlouquecer!

Ezor:Tudo bem eu te perdôo.

O casal de pombinhas se beija.

Ezor:Posso segurar-la?

Acxa:Pode

Ezor pega Mia nos braços em cima de sua barriga de grávida. E a bebê estende o braço para tocar a mesma barriga como se quisesse sentir os filhos de Ezor que chutam na mesma hora.

Ezor:Ui que chute. Parece que vocês 3 estão se conhecendo.

Os dias se passam e Verônica e Acxa começam a entender os lado bons e ruins da maternidade de primeira viagem. Verônica e Acxa pediram licença de seus trabalhos no Castelo de Atlas (uma fusão do Castelo dos Leões com o Atlas) para cuidar do bebê. A rotina das duas estava o caos,elas mau dormiam, já que a bebê ficava chorando quase a noite todo e elas revisavam para ver quem iria fazer a bebê dormir. Mas quando o assunto era amamentar a Acxa tinha que resolver isso por motivos óbvios. A tripulação do Atlas sempre via as duas mães com a filha dormindo e elas estando totalmente exaustas chegando a ponto de dormir na mesa do refeitório. Os Paladinos sentiram um pouco de pena delas e tentaram ajudar o máximo que podiam. Hunk tentou dar receitas de papinhas de bebê para tentar ajudar nesse assunto, Pidge criou um aparelho que cantava músicas de ninar mas a mais notória em minha opinião é essa:  
"Sombras se juntam, quando a escuridão engole o dia."  
"O céu ardente se apaga quando as asas negras se dobram suavemente sobre o Sol"  
"Durma,minha filha,durma. Pois até a Luz deve dormir." 

Por mais incrível que pareça essa era a única canção de ninar que fazia Mia dormir. Lance pediu conselhos aos seus irmãos que já tinham filhos sobre como resolver isso. Allura,Coran e Romelle se ofereceram para bancar as babás quando nescessário. Keith e Shiro ajudaram a arrumar a rotina de Verônica e Acxa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de veracxa e como elas deveriam ter terminado no Voltron


End file.
